Aprendiendo a Ser
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Dean y Sam, continúan con su labores como cazadores, esta vez interviene la nueva integrante de la familia, grandes sorpresas y un poco de humor, es lo que les depara esta nueva aventura.


Sam se veía deteriorado, aún no lograba recuperarse de aquellas duras pruebas que casi lo matan. Dean, no decía mucho y todos sabemos que si Dean, calla, es porque esta realmente preocupado, por otro lado Castiel, seguía aprendiendo a lidiar con sus funciones biológicas y su posible depresión. Kevin, continuaba en la búsqueda de una cura para Sam, traduciendo la tabla del ángel. Alex, aprendía todo lo posible sobre su condición de ser celestial.

Cas, había demostrado ser un eficiente maestro, enseñándole todo sobre ángeles a la joven, Para Alex, Cas era una completa curiosidad, pero adoraba verse en los ojos celestes tan cristalinos del ángel caído, y solo su voz le generaba calma, Alex, se había acostumbrado tanto a los silencios extraños de Castiel, que sabia como y donde acotar para que el reaccionara

"¿Qué se siente ser humano, Cas?"

"Es molesto, tienes muchas necesidades fisiológicas que satisfacer, si no comes tienes hambres, si no bebes, tienes sed, si no duermes, te cansas, ser humano es mas difícil de lo que creía"

"Bienvenido a la humanidad" Alex, tenia una mirada que generaba en Cas, un súbito escalofrío, era transparente y a la vez llena de esa picardía que le recordaba a Meg, además poseía un encanto muy de los Winchester, escalofrío, ese sensación que jamás creyó podría sentir.

"Y tú, Alex, ¿Qué se siente ser un ángel? Alex, levanto la mirada de la Notebook y la fijo en Sam.

"Hay un libro de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry"

"Oh, si, Antoine era un buen artista, poco devoto" Murmuro Cas, demostrando conocimiento.

"Bueno, él, escribió El principito" Musito Alex, dirigiendo su mirada a Cas " ese libro habla de un niño que vivía en un diminuto planeta distante, junto a una rosa y un pequeño volcán, para viajar por el universo cazaba cometas, he estado tanto tiempo adormecida en mi mundo, que ahora siento como si viajara prendida a la cola de un cometa… Así es como se siente ser un ángel, con la diferencia de que no volveré a mi planeta y mi rosa egoísta se marchitara." Castiel, inclino la cabeza y luego observo al cielo algo confundió.

"Debe ser difícil cazar cometas en mi condición"…

"Cas, fue una…"

"Se que fue una metáfora, empiezo a entender que los seres humanos nunca hablan directamente"

"¡Bien, Cas! lo entendiste" Alex, lo abrazo fuerte, el ex ángel se mostró inmutable la demostración de afecto. "Okay, tendremos que trabajar en los abrazos." Vocifero la chica, dejándolo ir. Cas, se sorprendió al percatarse de que ella olía realmente bien, como a jazmines y cítricos, su aliento era tibio, fresco y dulce. Durante tanto tiempo el ángel caído solo se había encontrado con sangre, muerte, frío, cargando con tanto dolor que apenas le permitían respirar, que ese instante tibio y perfumado, le recordó a sus épocas calidas, calmadas en su propio cielo cuando sus hermanos y su padre estaban en paz. Castiel, sintió nudo en la garganta, le costaba entender que en ocasiones, el cuerpo reacciona según la emoción por la que estés pensando, intento quitarse ese sentimiento frotándose la nuez de Adán pero seguía ahí, levanto la mirada y observo como Alex, intentaba bajar un libro de uno de los estantes.

"Cas, ayúdame tu eres alto" interrumpió sus pensamientos, la voz de la joven, el se paro justo detrás de Alex, estiro su brazo y fácilmente tomo el libro. La chica volteo encontrándose con el pecho de Castiel a la altura de su rostro, él, percibió como ella inspiraba fuerte, como inhalando el aroma de su pecho.

-"Bueno, bueno, corten con las demostraciones afectuosas y enséñame lo que aprendiste con Castiel." Intervino Dean, nervioso. En ese momento Sam, descubrió algo que estaba sucediendo en un hospital de Illinois, varios niños habrían muerto extrañamente, todo fueron murieron asfixiados pero después de gritar desesperados y sin nadie alrededor.

"Quizás debamos ir a ver que sucede sugirió, Dean."

"¡Yo voy!"

"Si, claro Faro de occidente, vas y llamas la atención de todos los demonios en 10 manzanas a la redonda, NO, TU TE QUEDAS"

"Pero, Dean, soy un ángel puedo ir y ayudarlos con los demonios"

"Eres un ángel que no sabe de lo que es capaz, te quedas."

"Debería aprender a cazar demonio de la forma humana" Musito Castiel.

"No, nos arriesgaremos a que salgas herido pueden ayudar desde la base, además tenemos prisioneros a Crowley, tienen que cuidar de Kevin" En el fondo se escucho una voz.

"yo puedo Cuidarme solo, llévatelos, hacen mucho ruido"

"De acuerdo me quedare con Castiel, en su HABITACIÓN, A SOLAS…" Sugirió Alex, en un tono que sabia que molestaría a Dean.

"Tu, el faro, vienes con nosotros, tu quédate y cuida de Kevin"

"¡Sí!"

"No festejes y ponte un abrigo" Sam, solo observaba con una sonrisa a su hermano que seguía demostrando sus instintos paternales, cuando de Alex, se trataba. Al llegar al hospital, el impala se detuvo en la puerta y teniendo a un ángel de su lado, se aseguraron que la zona estuviese libre.

"Nop, es zona libre de demonios ¡Oigan! Yo nací en este hospital"

"Que interesante, ahora te quedas aquí y si ves algo me llamas al celular, pero no te pongas a merodear por el hospital de acuerdo" Ordeno Dean a la muchacha.

"No le hagas caso, esta de malas" La consoló Sam

"No esta de malas, esta preocupado por ti" Respondió Alex, mirándolo a los ojos, eso le dejo un sabor amargo a Sam, los hermanos se presentaron como solían hacerlo, revisaron el lugar en busca de pruebas, encontraron restos de azufre en una de las habitaciones de pediatría y supieron que lo de los niños no era una extraña enfermedad, sino un demonio. Cuando salían del hospital, Sam, comenzó a convulsionar lo que asusto y mucho a Dean, que comenzó a gritar llamando a los médicos, Alex, corrió hasta ellos, miró a Dean y murmuró.

"De ser un ángel aprendí, que cuando no puedo curar, puedo aliviar" Sam comenzó a relajar su cuerpo al percibir el calor que irradiaba de las manos de Alex, en ese momento los médicos se acercaron con una camilla para llevarlo a urgencias, tomaron todos los recaudos posibles, pero al no encontrar el origen del deterioro de Sam, decidieron mantenerlo en observación.

"¡Hey! Sammy, despertaste" en la voz de Dean, se sentía la angustia al ver a su hermano, ojeroso y pálido tendido en la cama de ese hospital, Sam, busco en la habitación a su nueva compañera pero no la vio.

"Fue por golosinas no sé despego ni un instante de nuestro lado."

"Dean, estoy bien no te preocupes" Intento consolar a su hermano.

"Sammy, ambos sabemos que no es así" La voz que irrumpió desde la puerta continuo la frase de Dean

"Pero sabemos que si yo existo, claramente existe una cura, mira Dean, te traje golosinas, porque no le venden whisky a menores de edad, tu me entiendes y Sam, me dijo la enfermera de la sala contigua que te dé esto" Extendió la mano mostrándole un papel con un numero de teléfono "Dijo que soy la futura sobrina mas linda que pueda llegar a tener, no entendí porque" Sam, sonrío agotado, Alex, tenia facilidad para sacarlo de momentos tristes.

"Creo que quiso decir que eres hija de Dean" Dean se ahogo con el caramelo que tenia en la boca y empezó a toser

"Si Alex fuera mi hija, estoy seguro de recordaría a su madre dejen de decir estupideces, ambos, tengo 34 años jamás podría ser padre de alguien de la edad de Alexis"

"Dean, tienes 35 y si podrías tener una hija de 19 años, si embarazaste a alguien a los 16" Sugirió Sam en tono de burla.

"¡Ay¡ Chicos, esto se esta poniendo grotesco de acuerdo, mi mamá me tuvo por inseminación artificial, lo que deja fuera a un cazador nómada que no puede tener sexo, sino es con una chica fácil o su mano"

"Oye, no todas las mujeres con las que me acosté fueron fáciles, de acuerdo y dejemos esta charla porque se esta poniendo extraña… Padre yo, si como no, voy por algo fuerte para beber y tu faro, cuida a mi hermano."

"Si, papá" Dean frunció el seño y salio de la habitación si emitir palabra, Sam, largo una carcajada fuerte tomándose el pecho.

"Tienes el don de distraer a Dean de sus malos pensamientos y de hacerme reír con facilidad, gracias Alex"

"Te dije que él todo lo que quiere es que estés bien, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él y de ti."

"Hablas igual que Dean ¿Es cierto lo de la inseminación?

"Si, quien debería ser mi papá murió un año antes de que yo naciera, mamá se prometió que no se involucraría con otro hombre, pero También decidió que no quería morir sola, fue entonces cuando determino que para ser madre, debía inseminarse, soy producto de un tuvo de ensayo y mamá, la pobre nunca hubiese pensado que le implantaría un ovulo con el esperma de dios"

"En mi cabeza, eso sonó mas extraño de lo que crees ¿Nunca se te ocurrió conocer a tu padre?"

"No creo que el tubo de ensayo quiera hacerse cargo de mi… No, en realidad jamás sentí curiosidad por mi padre, que sea feliz quien quiera que sea, ni antes ni ahora necesite de él"

"Y si supieras que el donante es Dean ¿Qué harías?"

"Le reclamaría sobre las pecas" expresó con tono jocoso, un rato después, Dean, regreso había llamado por teléfono a Cas, quería que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo y que estuviese alerta en caso de que fuera necesario, también reviso el hospital en búsqueda de señales demoníacas pero seguían sin aparecer al regresar a la habitación escucho como su hermano reía en compañía de la joven, sintió cierto alivio al oírlo tan relajado pero no dejaba de preocuparse sobre su condición teniendo en cuenta que era probable que el demonio regresara para acabar con el Winchester débil, o los niños que permanecían internados aun.

-¿Qué onda? Irrumpió en la habitación cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear, los hermanos se miraron predispuestos a luchar, se sorprendieron cuando vieron el brillo azul de los ojos de Alexis.

"Hay algo cerca" Dijo la joven, levantando la guardia "y viene por los niños" Atino a explicar, Alex, para salir corriendo hacia la zona de pediatría del hospital.

"Alex, espera! ¿Sam, estarás bien?" Pregunto Dean, pero Sam ya estaba de pie junto a su cama y se dirigía al pasillo detrás de Alexis, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron y un fuerte resplandor encegueció a los hermanos por unos segundos, su ángel, había eliminado a por lo menos 5 demonios a la vez.

"Eran demonios, muchos" murmuro arrodillada en el piso la chica.

"¿Estas bien, Alex? ¿Qué rayos pasó?"

"Querían a los niños, a todos se los estaban llevando, no, no sé como lo hice." Refirió la joven cuando su nariz y oídos empezaron a sangrar "Creo que estoy rota" murmuro desplomándose en brazos de Sam, quien extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor. Nuevamente, Dean, comenzó a gritar los médicos revisaron a Alex, que entro en shock y momentos después en coma, al día siguiente las cosas cambiaron.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando? Vinimos a matar unos demonios y tu terminas en observación, ella en coma y al día siguiente la comatosa esta jugando con los niños en pediatría"

"A decir verdad, Dean, también me siento increíblemente mejor ¿Qué sabes de los demonios come espíritus de niños?"

"Todos muertos, Alex, los hizo polvo y también dejo sin luz a todo Illinois, el FBI se dirige hacia aquí por lo de los cadáveres con las tripas licuadas"

"¿Qué? Debemos irnos." Apelo Sam.

"Si, lo sé…" Murmuro Dean, pensativo "Deberíamos irnos antes de que encierren a nuestro ángel que anda corriendo por pediatría con niños que eran casos terminales y hoy tienen toda una vida por delante" Explicó Dean, mientras observaba a Alex, que se paraba sobre el respaldo de una silla y asombraba a los niños como si estuvieran en un show de magia. Sam, se vistió y Dean, tomo "prestada" una gabardina probablemente de alguna de las enfermeras y fue en la búsqueda de Alex.

"Alex, debemos irnos, el FBI esta aquí."

"¡Ay! ¡No! No te vayas, Alex" "¿El es tu novio?" decían los niños a coro

"Les prometo que volveré y no, Dean, no es mi novio pero es lindo ¿No creen?" Todos los niños sonrieron y Dean, murmuro "¡Vámonos ya!"

"Oye, al menos no te trataron como al abuelo que eres, adiós, niños lindos" Dean frunció el seño.

"Cállate y vamos" En la entrada de las ambulancias, Sam, los esperaba con el motor del impala encendido.

"¡Hey! Bonito abrigo" vocifero Sam.

"Gracias, me lo regaló Dean."

"Rápido, Sam, arranca" El viaje a casa iba a ser largo, lo que les dio chances de ver la magnitud del poder con el que contaba Alex, cientos de árboles caídos a los costados de la carretera y las grietas en el asfalto contaban como pruebas, la mirada cómplice entre Dean y Sam, denotaban la preocupación ¿Qué les esperaba a los Winchester a partir de ahora?.


End file.
